Worse than Unexpected
by Kumiko Shimizu Emi Koi
Summary: Yankumi's already have to deal with a whole new set of of bad kids but, is that the only thing she's dealing with?
1. Yankumi's WHAT!

**AN: I got this off of a episode I watched of Gokusen 3.**

Something…..is clearly wrong with me. For the past 2 months, I've been puking every morning and I've been having cramps and….. I think I have gotten bigger, I need to do something about it. So, today is Saturday, no school, so I'm going to the hospital near our school where Natsume-san works "giggle" "giggle" I can't wait to see him. It's 4:00 in the morning mostly everyone is asleep. I get up walk to my dresser pick out a white jumpsuit with black lines on the sides. I walk to the bathroom shut the door and puke. Then turn on the shower head, spin the handle to cold water, hop in then get in, let the cold water splash on me, and wake me up. After that I turn it on hot water and get in and wash up.

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around me and went to the sink took the hair drier off it and dried my hair and put it in a two long pigtails like usual. I brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and took my purse and walked out the door. It was a little dark out it was only 5:00 since it took me a hour to get ready. I walked for a while I had long passed Tetsu's takoyaki stand. After a few more minutes of walking I reached the area where the school and hospital was and went the other way where the hospital was and went through the door. I came up to the desk and asked.

" My name is Yamaguchi, Kumiko, can I see a doctor, I've been having cramps and throwing up ".

"Yes mam, you can just state your name, go in the waiting room, and write all your information down and sign this paper while your waiting" One of the ladies said at the desk handing me a pink paper.

"Ok Yamaguchi san you can go sit in the waiting room and they will call your name then someone will come to get you and hand them the paper when you fill it out, Thank You for your time"She said

I walked to the waiting room and notice not to many people are here. So I sat down and looked at the paper it was asking for my number and my insurance etc. I start filling it out and about 3 minutes later I was done then that when realized how cold it is and that hospital smell that I hate you could never describe it but, you hate it, other then that the hospital was okay. Then while I was in my thoughts they called my name and a person came up asking for me. I stood up and walked up to the person and handed her the paper.

"My name is Inoue Kuriyama I'm going to take you to the a room and you can await farther instructions their" She guided me to a room and opened it. It was a normal room that you go in to get your assessment. "So, I have to ask you a few questions after I measure your weight and height" Inoue-san said.

I waked over to the scale and got on it after I took off my shoes. I weighed 110 lb she wrote it down on her board and I went on to measure my height which was 5.2 ft. After she got all that down we sat down and she asked me a few questions.

" When was your last menstrual cycle or period." She asked

" Huh, oh, I had it at least three months ago" I answered

"Alright" She said writing that piece of information down as well.

" You also said you have been throwing up every morning, having cramps, and having nausea." She asked

" Yes, Inoue san" I answered

"Well, I need to go get something real quick and then I will be back " Inoue san said

"Ok" I said as she walked out the room. She comes back a few minutes later with a stick in her hand.

" I need you to pee on this"

"Ehhh! Why"

" It will provide an easier way for the doctor to get an idea of what's wrong with you, you can go behind the curtain if you need to."

"Ok, if you say so" I said grabbing the stick looking at it. I walked behind the curtain and took the stick and peed where it said to. Then went back out and ackwardly gave her the stick.

"Umm..hmmm" she said as looked at the stick.

"This is a lot of help, go back in the waiting room and they will call you shortly to see the doctor" I nodded and left the room and waited in the waiting room.

Wile I wait I look around I see a sink with stuff all on it. They even had magazines but they wouldn't nothing special. I wonder what's wrong with nothing like this actually ever happened to me maybe, I have cancer OH MY GOD! what am I going to do I can't leave my precious students wait, wait maybe nothing wrong yeah ha ha ha. After a few more minutes of thinking and getting worried the door opened and they called my name and I walked with the nurse to my room. She told me the doctor will be there shortly. So I observed the room. I saw a monitor with a screen at the side of the room. After a few more minutes of looking the door opened to reveal Natsume-san.

He walked in and said " Well, to make sure what was going on is accurate I have to rub this cream on your stomach and see what pops up on the moniter. He came and rubbed the cream on my stomach. Then he told me to look at the screen.

I saw to shapes on the screen. It looked distorted and strange.

"What is that don't tell me it's cancer?" I said scared shitless of my fate.

" No it's two fetuses inside you".

"I have two fetuses inside me is that another name for a certain type of cancer, Is that the bad or ok kind."

"Well it can be good or bad what ever way you take it and it means you're pregnant" He said

It ranged it my head 'You're pregnant'O-H M-Y G-O-D! I couldn't think of anything to say so I did this.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

**You know I didn't plan on stopping it here but I think it's enough for you all. Review because you know this is the S***. I don't curse but, I'm trying to still be ghetto.**


	2. How it Happened

_**AN: I want to make this chapter for you even if you didn't review if you did then bless you sweets. Oh yeah, I made Natsume a doctor because I thought it would go better with the story.**_

Previously,

"I have two fetuses inside me is that another name for a certain type of cancer, Is that the bad or ok kind."

"Well it can be good or bad what ever way you take it and it means you're pregnant" He said

It ranged it my head 'You're pregnant'O-H M-Y G-O-D! I couldn't think of anything to say so I did this.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Now,

"Wait, Wait Yamaguchi-san I know this extreme for you now, you have to be calm and listen though." He said trying to calm me.

" Yes, yes I'll try" I took a few breaths and I was feeling better well, as good as you could be when you find out you're pregnant and wasn't expecting it.

" Ok, well when was the last time you had sex" He said seriously.

"On June 23rd "I blushed

" OK,so you are on the beginning of the 3rd month and in your first trimester about to move on to your second" He paused and looked at my face for something and I guess he found it because he started talking again.

"In your 9th month you should give birth but, you never know you could have earlier or later" He said in thought

"Ok" I said

"Man, this is so stressing how am I going to tell everyone" I said

"It's better not to be stressed you could miscarry because you blood pressure would be to high, unless you want to abortion the baby." He said worried

"I would never abortion a child!" I said

He smiled and said " I knew you would say that"

I blushed and said " Well... you know I couldn't do that it would be you know"

" I know what your trying to say" He smiled

"Well I have to go, when you leave go to the front desk and ask for your next appointment, oh and before I forget you need to get the medicine you need for your pregnancy." He said and exited the door.

"I can't believe this happened and with him, why couldn't I be more responsible then" I said out loud.

" Well, I might as well go" I said after standing up

I walked to the front desk and they had different people than before. So I asked for the paper.

"Can, I have the paper with my next appointment and my medicine?" She handed me the paper and medicine.

"Here you go, and have a good day." The lady said

" Yeah Right." I said mumbling to myself before leaving. I exited the door and walked to the school way to go home. 'I can't believe this is happening in to me in one day my life then changed drastically how am I going to tell everyone about this my students', grandfather. and Sawatari and the teachers. I will never to be able to be with Natsume'.'Oh! I almost forgot how am I going to tell Kuma and he knows the person the baby's for OMG! I forgot that Sawatari knew him too! i could feel my head spinning from all the thoughts but, I knew one thing the teachers could not find out about this are Sawatari would know'. Before, I knew it I was already at the door of my house.' Man I must been in deep thought the whole walk just went on by'. I entered the house and then what I seen oh my goodness, they where running around saying.

" We can't find Ojou anywhere if anyone kidnapped we are going to kill them" They all said in unison with swords in there hands. I sweat dropped 'I can't believe this Oh wait, I can. My Grandfather trying to calm them down said.

"I'm sure my Granddaughters fine where ever she is right now, she not a child she can take care of herself" Kuroda says. Unbeknownst to them I was standing right there so I tried to get there attention.

"UN! UN! COUGH! COUGH! I'M RIGHT HERE!" They all stopped their ministrations and looked at me and dropped the swords.

" Where have you been Ojou?" Tetsu said in a concerned voice

"Out, umm.. getting some medicine for... the... headache I had this morning and I wanted to see Natsume so I went to the hospital by the school to get it" I said excitedly holding up the bag with the medicine trying to get my lie straight.

"Now, I'm about to take this pill then go to bed I'm tired SO LEAVE ME ALONE!." I said sharply before sighing well at least that sentence was true. I went to the kitchen and got me some water opened the bag and opened the pill bottle took one out and getting the water, tossing the pill before drinking some water and swallowing it with the pill. Then, went to my room. I took off my glasses and took my hair out of the pigtails and sat on my bed and thought about the events today 'It has been a long day'. I laid down and before you knew it I was asleep on the bed.

_I just had got off the plane to California , it had been a easy flight for me I slept through everything so I am wide awake right now. I walk over to the bar and sat down and ask the ask the man."Can I have a Margarita please?"_

_"Huh"._

_'Oh! I forgot I have to speak English, oh yeah I have a Japanese to English book'. I put my hand in my purse and search for the book. When I find it I open and look for somethings to say._

_"__Sorry, I-mean-Can-I-please-have-a-Margarita-please__" I say slowly ' Clearly I didn't listen in my English classes'._

_"Yes, Mam coming right up".He made the drink and handed it to me and I took it to go. I walked out of the bar and walked looking for the exit in the Airport, I found the exit and left the Airport._

_When I was on the road I remembered that free ticket I got for a hotel from the school. I went in my luggage and pulled out the brochure and looked at the map and let it guide my way to the Hotel - West Gates. It took me hours before I saw a big sign saying 'West Gates' I had been finished with my drink so, I was tired. I entered and walked in only to see nobody was at the desk yet, I hurried up and walked up to the desk. I was glad I hurried because people started filling in behind me. I looked in my luggage for the ticket. It was hard to find it so when I finally found it and this idiot stepped in front of me._

_"Hey buddy what do you think your doin". I said in my yakuza voice while touching his shoulder._

_"well you was taki..." He said turning around._

_I gasped"Shin"!_

Suddenly I was wide awake. Oh, oh now I know when they say dreams come from your conscious it is true.

**AN: BET YOU WAS NOT EXPECTING That!. Oh and West Gates thats in Florida I just put it in California.**


End file.
